Year of Evil month 3 Ranma and Akane's date pt 3
by Nocturnis
Summary: Going note to my readers: Starting from this point the characters start to mature. There were a few things about the Ranma universe that I felt were overlooked so I am dealing with them in my own way. There is mature content in these stories including love making but no sexual explicitness. At the time I wrote this I thought it was time for these characters to all start growing up.


Ranma 1/2

Ranma's and Akane's Date pt 3

Previously on Ranma:

Ryoga barely survived fighting off both Kuno and Ukyo. Only to have them put a sizable bounty on his head. Seeing no choice but to lay low he assumed his secret identity of P-Chan the bed piggy. Meanwhile Ranma and Akane went on a double date with Akuma and Nabiki. Though he was forced to sing against his will both Ranma and Akane enjoyed their night out. So much in fact that they shared their first real kiss, unfortunately for Ryoga once again Akuma set him up so that Ranma would see him in bed with Akane. After confronting Ryoga Ranma took a walk. Shortly after breaking Shampoo's heart Ranma noticed the wanted poster that were made by Kuno and Ukyo. To make matters worse for The Eternal Lost Boy Akuma arranged it so he went to bed with the wrong Tendo sister.

Tired of waiting for Ranma, Akane went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. _I wonder where P-Chan is. _The question didn't last as the Sandman took over Akane's mind and put her to sleep.

An hour later Ranma made it home. Without hesitation he ran straight to Akane's room and before he could be stopped by her little wooden spirit ward he opened her door. To his immense relief Akane was sound asleep with no sign of P-Chan or Ryoga. Stepping in her room quietly Ranma lay down besides her not covering himself in the blankets and just watched her sleep.

"Thank god you're all right. Don't worry beloved I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered then kissed her gently on the lips as he took up his position as her guardian as she slept.

Shampoo finally arrived home both heartbroken and exhausted she planned on sleeping for a month forgetting the world existed. She still found tears forming in her eyes at Ranma rejection. And she knew the moment she broke down on the sidewalk she knew that that no matter what she did Ranma would never love her. She also realized that if she did anything to hurt Akane Ranma would kill her regardless if she was a woman or not. Wiping tears from her eyes she opened the door to the closed Cat Cafe. She was alarmed to see a familiar duck sitting on a stool with an envelope in his mouth.

_Maybe Shampoo should settle for Mousse,_ she thought to herself approaching the duck. The duck just stared at her but nodded his head indicating that the letter in his mouth was for Shampoo. "Mousse this letter for Shampoo?" She asked gently taking the letter from his bill. Mousse just nodded his head and let out one quiet quack of confirmation. Shampoo sat down and began reading the letter.

Dear Shampoo,

"I want you to know all my life I have loved you." She looked at Mousse realizing that somehow in his duck form he wrote this. "There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for you. I was willing to fight and die for you. But I realized a long time ago you only see one thing when you look at me. And that thing is my glasses." Shampoo blinked and looked at Mousse who was remaining a calm posture. "I know that because of my bad eyesight you considered me weak despite my skill. But regardless I tried to win your heart, I followed you to Jusenkyo were I underwent this foul curse (no pun intended). Then I fought with Ranma and was even willing to swallow my pride and let him throw the match and let me win." She looked at Mousse and it finally clicked in her head. Mousse would always be there for her. She would never have to fight for Mousse's affection or worry about other women. All he cared about was his beloved Shampoo. _Stupid Sakuratu root,_ she mentally cursed. For the first time she wished that Mousse were chasing after her, but at the moment the only male that had affection for her was a duck with coke bottle glasses. She continued to read his letter. "But after Jusenkyo at best I was your pet duck. It took me until now to realize that the reason you kept me was because weather you wanted to admit are not you needed me. With Ranma constantly rejecting you, you needed someone to let you know how desirable you are. That there were still men that wanted to hold your hand, embrace you and kiss your passionate lips." Shampoo dropped the letter and started to weep. She suddenly hugged the duck. "Thank You Mousse Shampoo needed to hear that. And Shampoo so sorry promise to treat you better for now on." The duck just sighed and jumped off the stool and grabbed the letter in his bill. "There's more for Shampoo to read," She asked sitting on the floor. She noticed that Mousse was unusually tense as she continued to read. "Then I did something stupid and started this whole Sakuratu mess. Everything changed at that moment. Yes I know that the affection I feel for Kodachi when I'm a man is only a love spell. But unlike you Kodachi returned my affection without the influence of a love spell." Shampoo stood up and started pacing unable to tear her-self away from the letter. "And to tell you the truth I liked it. I liked not feeling weak and unworthy of affection from a beautiful woman. But you couldn't handle it could you; that your non-sexual gigolo could find love and happiness without you. This meant that you would have to accept that the man you love doesn't love you back." Shampoo started to tremble as she paced faster." And for the past two years you were just like me a pathetic loser who for years mistook a crush for love." Mousse looked at Shampoo a pitying look on his face. Shampoo crushed the letter in her hands and let it fall to the ground. She just stood there she didn't want to read the rest. She didn't want to do anything. "Mousse not mean this, Mousse you just upset, Shampoo promise to treat Mousse better." The duck just shook his head and slowly waddled towards the exit. Shampoo wanted to chase after him but she felt drained both physically and emotionally and she crumbled to the floor. "Mousse, please don't go Shampoo sorry, please," she called out desperately. But the duck had already left the cafe without looking back. And once again Shampoo found herself crying tears of heartbreak.

Akane felt something hard pressing against her back she rolled over to find a fully clothed Ranma. _What's Ranma doing here? Baka. _She was about to toss him out the window when he rolled on his back and started talking in his sleep.

"Akane," Ranma muttered in his sleep. She sighed as she looked at her fiancee A bruise on Ranma's face caught her attention. It was about the size of a small person's hand. _How did Ranma get that bruise on his face?_ She went for a closer look when his arm dragged her head down on his chest. Pinned to Ranma's chest Akane just laid there listening to Ranma's heartbeat. Instead of trying to fight her way free she instead snuggled up to Ranma and relaxed her head on his chest. _I guess this means that we're a couple. So what happens now? _Her pondering was interrupted by a high pitch scream coming from Kasumi's room.

Fifteen minutes before the scream Kasumi was sleeping soundly in her room. She dreamed that she was in her back yard hanging laundry when her suitor hugged her from behind.

"Kasumi my love," The strong male voice said as he embraced her. Kasumi just relaxed herself enjoying the hug from behind. She could see her suitor handsome face in her mind, His short brown hair, his clear blue eyes and most of all, his goofy smile. His hot breath brushed against her neck as she started to blush. The pair of hands around her waist moved a little higher. And before Kasumi could react, his right hand was on her breast.

"Oh Tofu!" she moaned passionately. She knew that they should wait for marriage but Kasumi had long been deprived the embrace of a man ever since her mother died. But with her youngest sister engaged and the other one developing a relationship with a morally questionable young man she felt that she could stop playing den mother for a couple of minutes. She was after all still a young woman despite being forced into the role of second mother to her sisters. "Tofu shouldn't we wait?" she asked not trying to remove his pleasurable grip.

"Oh Akane," she heard the voice whisper.

"Akane!" Kasumi blurted pulling out of the young man's grasp she turned around to question her suitor. To her horror the person who had her slightly aroused was not Tofu but instead the image of a naked Ryoga. Kasumi woke up only to still feel a strong hand fondling her breasts. She blushed as she traced the hand on her breast to its owner. Seeing a naked Ryoga in her bed Kasumi did the first thing that sprung to her mind and screamed.

Ryoga woke with a start to find his Akane wet dream replaced by a terrified Kasumi. "Wha," Ryoga blurted not quite aware of what was happening. Looking down his world

froze as he saw his hand on Kasumi's breast. His mind quickly tried to recall what happened. He remembered hiding out as P-Chan in the Tendo's house, and how annoyed he felt as he was forced to hear about her wonderful date with Ranma, Then Ranma threatening to expose his secret if he slept in Akane's bed ever again. He never saw Ranma so angry and to make things worse Kuno and Ukyo were also angry with him. They were so angry with him that they put a bounty on his head. Seeing the posters Ryoga decided to lay low as P-Chan until he found out why Kuno and Ukyo were so upset that Ryoga was found wearing Ranma's clothes. _Screw Ranma,_ he had thought heading towards Akane's room. But his words were still repeating in Ryoga's head.

"Did you have sex with Akane?" In his subconscious state the only words going through Ryoga's head was sex with Akane. Shortly after he had gone to sleep Akane came into the bedroom. Somehow his transformation back to a human was taking place while he slept and he felt a pair of lips kissing the back of his neck. He turned around to find Akane kissing him.

"Ryoga please make me a woman," she asked him. The wet dream was about to get to the good part when suddenly the horny Akane turned into the screaming Kasumi.

Like a bolt of lighting Akane and Ranma were out her room and heading towards Kasumi's room when they saw a naked Ryoga running out of Kasumi's room followed by Kasumi's lamp.

"Wait I can explain," Ryoga pleaded blocking the lamp. Unfortunately for all in the area Ryoga had to pull his arms away from his fleshy parasol to block the lamp.

"Oh my god," Hearing Akane's voice he turned to see that everybody was staring at him. He turned red as a teardrop formed behind his head.

"Yowsa now there's the full Monty." The voice of Nabiki appeared from behind them. Everyone turned to see her holding her new video camera.

"Ryoga baka!" Ranma screamed enraged and before Ryoga could move Ranma struck him with a fierce punch nearly caving in his nose. Panicking Ryoga pushed through the crowd and headed towards the stairs. While Ranma chased after Ryoga, Akane went to check on Kasumi.

"Kasumi," Akane said gently as she entered the room not knowing what to expect. She saw her sister wrapped in blankets rocking back and forth crying.

"Kasumi," Akane tone revealed the question she wanted to ask but Kasumi just rocked back and forth completely oblivious to the world around her. Akane approached her slowly and just hugged her gently.

"Get back here you perverted wretch," Ranma yelled at Ryoga who was still in the buff. _You're dead you sick perverted son of a bitch. _"You're dead you sick perverted child of a mangy dog." Ranma was too angry to care that the curse was still in effect. All he wanted at that moment was Ryoga's head. Ryoga on the other hand didn't want to fight Ranma at all.

"Wait Ranma please I can explain," he called out as he headed for the front exit.

"Explain what? That you went after Kasumi because you couldn't have Akane?"

"No I thought she was Akane."

"AARRRGHHHH I'm going to kill you." Ranma screamed out after hearing Ryoga's plan was to rape Akane. Ryoga saw there was no chance to reason with Ranma at the moment. He quickly ran outside and jumped into the bushes. He then remained quiet, as Ranma looked for him "I trusted you, as a martial artist I trusted you when you told me you didn't have sex with Akane." He turned his head still searching for the Eternal Lost Baka. "So what instead you molest them in their sleep. Come out and face me Ryoga being in the buff isn't going to save you now."

_Damn what am I going to do? Oh God I did think Kasumi was Akane, is Ranma right am I?_ Ryoga cringed at the thought of being a rapist. He quickly made a dash for the wall only to receive a flying jump kick that could have shattered his spine.

"I've got you now you God awful rouge." Ryoga didn't have time to puzzle over Ranma's chosen statement as he narrowly avoided getting his skull smashed. Thinking quickly Ryoga headed for the training pool. "Oh no, P-Chan isn't saving you this time," he said as he rushed at Ryoga. And just before Ranma could make contact Ryoga quickly ducked and foot swept Ranma into the training pool. By the time female Ranma emerged Ryoga was gone.

"Kasumi please talk to me did Ryoga hurt you?" Akane pleaded with her sister who just stayed very still. Akane didn't know what to do it was Kasumi who usually took care of them. _What am I going to tell dad I promised I would look after my sisters._ Tears started coming out of her eyes as she hugged her big sister. "It will be okay Kasumi I promise everything will be okay."

Nabiki watched from the doorframe of Kasumi's room unsure of what to do, she never really the consoling type.

"Um Akane is there anything I can do?" she asked hesitantly. Akane didn't answer, she didn't know how to. Nothing like this happened to them before which in some ways was a surprise with the old perv living with them for so long. "Look Akane I'll be in my room if you need anything." She left feeling helpless it was a feeling she didn't like at all. Through out her life Nabiki had always been in control of her feelings but this was the first time that she hated that control. She knew that she should be helping Akane console Kasumi but she felt too ashamed. _It could have been me. Kasumi is going through a nightmare right now and all I can think is that it could have been me._

"Why am I such a selfish bitch?" she cried out striking her dresser

**"Is that a trick question?"** The familiar voice of Akuma appeared behind her. Nabiki jumped and backed away from the demon that she tried to seduce last night. _That wasn't me it was the wine doing all those things. And that bastard he tried to take... _She was hit with a startling realization_. He didn't try anything with me in fact he had to fight me off._

**"Miss Tendo, Nabiki is everything all right? What happened? I heard the commotion and decided to avoid scaring everyone by talking to you first."** It was the first time Nabiki saw Akuma looking so awkward. She approached him trying to maintain a professional composure.

"So you think I'm a selfish bitch Akuma?" She asked trying to sound as cold as possible. The demon just stared at her not quite sure how to respond.

**"I think that you're, you, I haven't really had the pleasure of seeing anything besides your business savvy,"** He answered unsure of what to say. After what happened last night Akuma felt that he should be a little more careful around Nabiki.

"I see so in other words all you've seen me being is a selfish bitch." She turned away from Akuma as small tears starting forming in her eyes.

**"Now I didn't say that."** Akuma said starting to feel like Ranma in this conservation.

"It's okay Akuma you just call them like you see them I understand," Nabiki said sounding a little depressed.

**"That's right and one of the things I saw last night was two very attractive young women. And one of them had a very nice looking blue dress. I know it was yours. How much did Akane have to pay for it?" **The remark hurt Nabiki more then she thought it would.

"For your information you jerk I let Akane borrow the dress no charge. She wanted to look nice for Ranma. And before you brought up I only wore the dress I wore to keep you off guard." She turned and faced him hoping that her last words would deflate some of his demonic ego. Instead he approached her and took her hands gently as he could.

**"You let your younger sister borrow one of your dresses so she could look good for Ranma. And you lent it to her for free? Well that doesn't sound very selfish to me." **A look of surprise formed on Nabiki's face. She expected Akuma to insult her or discuss business with her. The last thing she was expecting was him to make it seem he was insulting her so she would realize that she wasn't as selfish as she was making herself out to be.

"Wha, Thank you Akuma." The tears started flowing from her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop them. And before she could stop him Akuma hugged her. He wasn't trying to grope her or crush her instead this Demon from the Demon Underworld was hugging her gently and warding off her advances.

**"Its okay let it out, let it all out whatever happened it couldn't have been that bad."** Nabiki raised her head to look at him. He didn't have the cute grin as usual his face was more of a person who was concerned about someone he cared about.

"No Akuma it is that bad." Nabiki said sniffling.

Twenty minutes later Akuma had heard the entire story and in that time Nabiki didn't let him go.

**"Oh Nabiki I am sorry so very sorry I had no idea that Ryoga was capable of such a thing. I am so sorry," **he said squeezing her just a little tighter. Surprisingly Nabiki didn't seem to mind his arms around her. _**Jeez I just thought Ryoga would make an ass out of himself. I never meant for this to happen I feel awful. Oh oh I actually feel bad about this, oh no not again.**_ Akuma gently removed himself from Nabiki.

"Akuma?" she questioned as the demon pulled away.

**"There are some things I must take care of."** He turned to go but stopped before he reached her door. He took off his baseball cap and handed it to Nabiki. **"If you need anything, anything at all just put on the cap and think of me I'll be there before you can blink.**

"Please don't leave yet. Just stay a little while longer please." She pleaded surprising both herself and Akuma.

**"I don't think that's a good idea right now. You're feeling very vulnerable and I am still a demon."** He sighed. **"I was telling the truth last night when I told you I wanted to. It takes a lot of will power for a demon to turn off their lust."** He felt her hand touch his shoulder.

"Its okay Akuma I trust you not to try anything." She said motioning for him to sit down on the bed.

**"Like you trusted Ryoga not to try anything." **he said walking towards the door. Nabiki smiled at him.

"You're not Ryoga." Akuma sighed and shook his head.

**"No I'm a lot worse."** He then left her room and disappeared before Nabiki could stop him.

Concealed in the shadows Akuma watched as a female Ranma returned to the Tendo household. A look of concern was on her face. The demon quickly shook off the feelings of guilt forming in his. _**Oh no, I'm not going through this shit again, **_He thought with a fierce determination. He leapt from his hiding place and quickly headed for his thinking spot. _**Think evil thoughts you're a Demon from the Demon Underworld. You don't feel guilty about making people miserable. **_A smile formed on his face and his upper lip began to twitch.

Meanwhile a paranoid Ryoga quickly tried to find some cover literally. He tried to cover up his man parts with garbage can lids. _Got to find clothes_ he thought hiding in the bushes watching as people walked by. He waited until there were barely any people and he ran across the street. He looked towards the dark alley are more accurately at the clothes hanging on the roof. Using his strength he jumped to one wall and rebounded onto the other building across from it. He kept going until he reached the top. The sight of the clothes made him shudder it was all woman's wear.

"Oh man what am I going to do?" Ryoga questioned loudly. He sighed and settled for the least girly thing on the line.

Back at the Cat Cafe Shampoo was mixing a vile smelling concoction in the basement.

"No this no smell right!" Shampoo cursed as she looked at her grandma recipe book. She rubbed her red blood shot eyes and tried to focus on the recipe. Trying hard to ignore the note of rejection on the counter in front of her, finally she gave up. Frustrated that she had been up all night and no closer to the potion she was trying to make she tossed the book and cursed in Chinese.

**"You really should watch where you throw things,"** the familiar and despised scratchy voice said.

"Oh no, what you want?" Shampoo asked angrily.

**"I was going to ask if you had given up on Ranma yet,but from the desperate attempt at a love potion I see that you haven't" **Akuma said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Shampoo would never choose you," she said crossing her arms in disdain. _Besides love potion not for Ranma it for Shampoo but you not need to know that._

Akuma pulled his cap of his head and gave Shampoo a nod.

**"I see than I have no choice. To win your acceptance I must defeat Ranma in battle."**

"You never win Shampoo's acceptance love can not be forced."

**"Isn't that what you're trying to Ranma with that potion forcing love? In fact isn't that what you have been doing the whole time."**

Once again Akuma had struck a nerve in Shampoo by making her face the truth about herself.

"For stupid demon's information potion not for Ranma it for..." she stopped before risking the demon using the potion on her. Not that it would have mattered, the smell labeled it as an obvious failure. She unconsciously glanced at the note on the table. She changed her glance quickly but it was too late. The demon quietly noticed the note.

**"Still I must defeat Ranma only then will you see me as the stronger one."** he said putting his cap back on. Before Shampoo could stop him he opened the recipe book**. "Hmm now isn't this interesting why are you trying to make a potion that will cause a woman to fall in love with the first man she sees?"**

Shampoo grabbed the book from Akuma's hands "That none of demons business!" she said.

**"Very well I guess I better find Ranma."** he stepped out into the stairwell and was quickly followed by Shampoo. "Where he go?" Shampoo asked the empty stairwell. She ran upstairs hoping to catch him. As she left the pantry a demonic pair of eyes began reading a letter of rejection on the counter with a twitching upper lip.

Nabiki walked out of her room she was feeling a little better about herself even though she had no idea how to comfort Kasumi who had been just rocking back and forth for the past two hours. Also she had no idea what she was doing thinking about a more then business relationship with her demon partner.

"Hi Nabiki." a female Ranma said. How's Kasumi?" Nabiki was not used to Ranma showing this much open emotion. She was truly concerned about Kasumi.

"No change, you catch Ryoga" she asked hoping to hear about the molesters demise.

"No the uncivilized brute got away from me," she said in a regretful and annoyed voice. Akuma's curse was still in affect. Nabiki watched as Ranma started going to Kasumi's room. _Maybe I am not a selfish bitch but I think I can do better than this_ Nabiki thought to herself.

"Ranma I'm going to the kitchen do you think that I should bring something for Akane and Kasumi."

"That would be great Nabiki thanks." Ranma said half smiling at her future sister in law. She didn't wait for Nabiki to leave before knocking on the door. "Akane, Kasumi its Ranma can I come in." There was no response at first then Ranma heard Akane's voice.

"Come in Ranma." She entered the room to find Kasumi in a cationic state and her fiancé trying to console her. She kneeled down in front of her future sister in law.

"Kasumi its Ranma everything will be all right, don't worry Ryoga won't be coming back." She then turned to Akane "and how are you?" Akane just looked at her with regret and said nothing. Quietly Ranma spread her arms to hug her future family.

At the Kuno household Kodachi tossed and turned in her sleep. Images of a Chinese witch turning her beloved Mu Shu into a duck kept going over and over in her head. _She'll pay for this. _Kodachi thought _I'll see that Chinese bitch burn in hell for this._ She got up and looked at the mirror to see tears forming in her eyes. The mirror started looking like window into Kodachi's past.

Her father never made her feel good enough despite all the haircuts and uniform restrictions she endured. He obviously cared more for her brother. She learned by watching their relationship that if you love somebody you tie them up so they can't leave. And her mother spent too much time in France on business. Then when she was about eight years old her father received a letter telling her that she didn't love him anymore and that she was running off with a French gymnast. With the letter was a single crushed black rose. Kodachi secretly blamed her father if he would have tied her up like he was supposed to this would never have happened. Her father of course went into a deep depression disappearing into the night never to be seen again, leaving a humble little manservant to care for her and her brother.

She sighed and began brushing her hair as she walked away from the mirror. Sitting on her bed she began to remember what happened next.

When she was old enough she joined the gymnastic team practicing day after day until she became the best in Martial Arts Gymnastics. She also excelled in her French class and in her spare time she studied toxicology especially the effects of paralysis agents. All the while she denied the truth until it was too late and she transformed from Kodachi Kuno into the Black Rose, in a desperate attempt to find the mother that abandoned her. Meanwhile her brother buried himself in the family's samurai history, determined not to need anybody. He became the Blue Lighting of Forenkin High School. Then one night while trying to eliminate the opposition that would keep her from finding her mother her beloved Ranma rescued her. But he was clearly not interested in her. She saw that now, No matter how many times she paralyzed him, tied him up or let him play with Mr. Green Jeans. He would always run away from her.

Then she found a man who understands that true love is letting the woman who loves you tie you up and hang you upside down above a huge man eating alligator. But lately with Mu Shu maybe just maybe there's more to love than paralyzing your lover and sleeping next to him. "And now that Chinese Harlot cost me that. No I'll hunt her down and whip her with my special ribbon until she turns my beloved Mu Shu human again."

Meanwhile a duck with coke bottle glasses was also deep in thought as he waddled down the street. He had no real destination in his ducky depression. So he didn't care were he ended up. _It's not fair all I want is to be loved. Is that too much to ask?_ Thought the duck, He was so involved in thought that he didn't notice the figure following him in the shadows.

**"You know my depressed friend if you keep walking with your bill down you're going to end up pussy food, and I don't mean the good kind."** Mousse turned around to see his best friend Akuma standing behind him.

"Quack,quack!" Mousse spoke with tears fogging up his glasses.

**"Well you should care. After all what would Kodachi think if she saw you like this?"**

Mousse turned to him angrily and spoke in multiple quacks. Not noticing that despite the fact he was a duck Akuma understood him perfectly.

**"What do you mean that's the problem."** Akuma asked scooping the duck off the ground.

"Quack, Quack, quack, quack, quack," Mousse said sadly.

**"I'm sorry Mousse can we find some hot water so you can talk to me."** Mousse nodded in agreement.

_**Thank darkness,he's harder to understand then those retarded Pokemon but I bet he would probably taste a lot better.**_

It was two twenty eight when Mousse finally resumed his human form. He didn't even bother asking how his foreign friend snuck a duck into a public bath, or why Akuma was trying to stay as waist deep as possible in the tub.

**"So Kodachi knows you're a Jusenkyo victim?"** Akuma asked somehow keeping his oversized baseball cap dry in the hot tub.

"She rejected me as soon as she found out." Mousse sighed. His thoughts were filled with images of the Black Rose. "And its all because of that selfish bitch Shampoo."

Akuma eyes shot wide open he never thought he would hear those words come out of Mousse's mouth. _**Damn that Sakuratu root is strong as ever.**_

**"Do you still feel this way when you're a duck?"** Akuma asked still trying to hide beneath the water.

"No I feel hurt that she would do this. Also I don't feel as in love with Kodachi. I don't know why."

**"Because you idiot your being affected by an amazon love spell."** Akuma said calmly. **"In your human form you're not in love only chemically infatuated with Kodachi. While in your duck form your immune so your feelings for Shampoo and Kodachi are genuine. Remember that's why the stick monkey has you locked in a cage."**

"What how dare you say my love for Kodachi is not real." Mousse said standing up. But before he could even advance on Akuma the demon had already foot swept him back into the tub.

**"Calm down Mu Shu the last thing I want right now is Naked Kombat Battle in the Bath House."**

Mousse composed himself quickly and glowered at his friend.

**"Look Mu Shu I'm your friend. And friends are honest with each other; well I'm brutally honest with my friends."** As he said this he began slowly rising out of the tub.

"Do you really believe that the only reason I love Kodachi is because I'm under a love spell?"

**"No I believe the reason you're obsessed with Kodachi is because you're under a love spell. But true love shouldn't need a love spell in fact I think it's a pathetic use of **Three Thousand of Ancient Chinese Amazon History**".** Mousse couldn't help but smirk at Akuma perfect imitation of the old lady's voice. **"But I also think that you're starting to understand what true love is all about because of Kodachi."** _**Also the fact that you both seem to have years of pent- up sexual frustration and a bondage fetish can have something to do with it.**_

Mousse got out of the hot tub and began thinking about what Akuma was saying.

"If what you say is true, then how do I find out where my true feelings lie?" Akuma smiled showing his fangs. A towel was wrapped around his waist but Mousse couldn't help noticing the bump below Akuma's waist.

**"Turn back into a duck. I'm on my way to the Tendo Dojo to challenge Ranma for Shampoo. If you still love Kodachi it won't matter if I win or lose, if you love Shampoo I'll give her to you if I win."**

Mousse nodded in agreement as he got dressed once again pulling a robe out of nowhere. Akuma couldn't help but notice people in the change room were staring at his towel. He looked down to see a small pointy horn beginning to tear a hole in the towel. He turned to the group **"Jealous?"** he asked, as he got dressed.

During this time the Tendo, Saotome families were also having a revealing conversation.

"What!" Akane screamed once they reached her room. It took all her will power not to yell out in surprise when she found out about the wanted posters of Ryoga.

"And Ukyo and Kuno baby are both offering a cash reward for Ryoga's lower head?" Nabiki asked. Ranma nodded his head quietly. A fire lit in Akane's eyes.

"Nabiki can you stay and watch Kasumi?"

"I guess Akane why?" Nabiki asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I'm going over to Kuno's and Ranma's going over to Ukyo"s,"

"I am?" Ranma asked in surprise. Akane turned to face him. She had a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Do you think Kuno will listen to you? Or Ukyo me," Akane asked her face only a couple of inches from Ranma's. "We're going to get them to give me the first crack at Ryoga."

"Akane," Nabiki said quietly. Ranma grabbed his fiancé's shoulders gently.

"Ryoga's tough I don't want him to hurt you." he said his words as gentle as his grip. Akane pulled from his grip.

"I have to do this Ranma. I'm the one who's always welcomed Ryoga in the past. I trusted him in this house with my family." Ranma opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger on his lips. "And I promised dad that I would take care of the family and its honor. That's why I have to do this. Promise me Ranma that if you find him you won't fight him unless I can't defeat him."

"But..."

"Promise me!"

Ranma looked at his future bride and saw the fierceness in her eyes. And at that moment he almost felt sorry for Ryoga. "All right I promise."

"Thank you Ranma." she said and then she hugged him tightly.

Ukyo looked at her watch_ almost four o clock and still no word about Ryoga._ She had only a couple of customers to serve. Business was always slow in November. _Still now that I think about it that SakuRatu powder had me convinced I loved Mousse. But still Ranma and Ryoga ick _She shook her head before images of Ranma and Ryoga ugly bumping (emphasis on the ugly) formed in her head. The door chime gratefully interrupted her musings. She looked up to see Ranma looking very concerned. At the same time Ranma looked at Ukyo who was looking at him with a depressed and worried look in her eyes. _My god Ranma_ thought _what did Ryoga do to her?_

Kuno looked at the clock as he practiced _almost four o clock and still no word about that fiend Ryoga Habiki._ He swung his sword in a complex series of moves that ended up taking the head off the dummy. Quickly he turned around into a kneeling thrust and shoved the blade between the dummies legs. _Oh my pig-tailed princesses where are you? What has that swine done with you?_ He shook his head before images of Ryoga violating the pig-tailed girl could fill his head.

"Sorry to interrupt your practice Master Kuno but Akane Tendo's here."

Kuno sighed and put the blade back in its holder. "Tell her I'm busy Sasuke." Sasuke was surprised to here Kuno dismiss his long time school obsession. _He's been acting really strangely lately and now this._

"Master, are you sure this is Akane Tendo we're talking about."

"There's only one woman I want to walk through that door and that's my pig tailed goddess." He went back to his practicing.

Two minutes later he heard a loud aggressive female voice screaming down the hall.

"Whatihati Kuno get your over inflated egotistical, samurai wanna be ass out here now."

Kuno sighed as he sheathed his sword and went to speak to Akane Tendo. He found her coming down the end of the hall with Sasukae gripping her leg and dusting the floor with his body.

"Akane Tendo I know you are deeply disappointed but please try to accept that I have chosen pig tailed girl. I know that it will be hard for you to move on at first but in time..."

"I don't give a fuck what your deluded little menage a trios obsessed gray matter thinks Kuno I'm here to talk about the bounty you have on Ryoga's head. I want the first shot at him."

Kuno looked at her face and saw the blood lust in her eyes. _The fiend wasn't my pig-tailed goddess enough, what kind of pervert desires two women?_

"Hello baby how's it going?" the young man asked the slender figure walking down the street. Her hair was black and cut short. She was wearing a purple blouse with a stylish pair of pumps. And on her neck she wore an un-matching bandanna tiger pattern. He approached her abruptly slapping her ass.

"Hey you sick pervert keep your hands off my ass." a masculine voice came from the female figure who had enough sexual harassment since they came down from the roof.

"Oh come on baby just one little kiss." the man the young man persisted. Before he could move he was smacked with a heavier than usual umbrella. The feminine figure was walking cautiously down the street with no real destination.

"That's no way to treat a lady." an attempt at a feminine voice came from the figure. She passed a couple of the wanted posters of the now dubbed Wandering Molester. _Great now what do I do? _A cross dressed Ryoga thought desperately _I have no choice I must do the honorable thing and marry Kasumi or accept my fate by her hands._ He sighed and prepared to go down to the Tendo dojo when he heard a little boy cry out.

"Look out lady" but it was too late as Ryoga fell victim to a child's water bomb. "Hey where did she go?" the little boy asked as P-Chan struggled his way out of the blouse.

"Come in Ranma" Ukyo said sullenly. He walked in and approached Ukyo.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" he asked quietly with a sad look in his eyes. Ukyo walked over to the door and simultaneously locked and turned the open side over. She then pointed to a small table in the corner. Ranma sighed and took a seat.

"Ranma are you okay?" Ukyo asked giving him a cup of tea. He took a sip and cleared his throat.

"No Ukyo I'm not okay I don't think I'll be okay for a long time." he said a little anger seething through his quiet voice.

"Did Ryoga hurt you?" she asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"You could say he hurt all of us." he sighed squeezing his teacup so hard Ukyo was afraid it would break. He looked down at the table. "Ukyo I need you to do me a favor. Akane's over at Kuno's she wants the first crack at him."

Her eyes shot wide open. As she started thinking about how Ryoga hurt all of them. He then turned to her and saw fear and panic in her eyes. "Oh god did he hurt you to?" Ranma asked quickly grabbing Ukyo's hand.

"Let's just say I thought that I could trust him despite how drunk I am."

"Did he?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't think he was capable but now I don't know. He came in while I was sampling wines for customers and I guess I got carried away and..." Ranma quickly hugged her tightly and let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Its okay Ukyo-chan it's okay I won't allow him to continue doing this. Just let me have the first crack at him."

"Don't worry Akane Tendo I'll personally make sure that he'll never be allowed to continue these monstrous crimes." Kuno said in his self-righteous tone of voice. He quickly found himself being grabbed by his lapels and face to face with Akane.

"No he's mine and you are going to tell me when and if you receive any information about him. Because if you don't Whatihati I'll come back and do to you what I intend to do with him." She then threw him to the floor and put one hand around his throat. "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Akane Tendo I understand." Kuno choked out. She released her grip on his throat and let him stand.

"One other thing Kuno, Ranma is over at Ukyo's probably asking her to tell him first when either of you hear about Ryoga. So if you hear anything you will make sure I am informed before Ukyo." She didn't wait for Kuno to respond as she showed her way out the door.

_I never thought to ask why Ukyo wants Ryoga in the first place. Oh god did he go after her first?_ Akane stopped as she saw the wanted posters regarding Ryoga. She hit the wall over and over again. The wall began to crack under the impact of her blows. She didn't know what do you. It wasn't everyday you learned that someone you considered your little brother turns out to be a rapist. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she realized that she did really care about Ryoga and now she was about to do something terrible to him. Honestly she didn't know what she was going to do to him. The familiar sight of her pet and sometimes-confident P-Chan interrupted her thoughts.

"P-Chan!" she squealed happy to see someone she could truly talk to.

"Bwee" a nervous P-Chan squealed to Akane. He knew he probably should have run but he had to confront this situation sometime. "Oh P-chan I'm so glad to see you." Akane said hugging her beloved pet. She then felt his bandanna rub against her arm. She saw the tiger pattern and immediately was reminded of Ryoga. "I'm sorry baby but I can't see this right now." she said nearly ripping the bandanna from his neck. "Oh P-Chan I don't know what to do. Ryoga tried to rape Kasumi and now she's just a wreck and I have no choice but to be the one to see Ryoga pays. When all his started I wanted to do all kind of terrible things to him."

An hour later P-Chan had heard more then enough examples of terrible things Ryoga would have to suffer through. _I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks._ Akane then got up and proceeded to take P-Chan home. _Well this is it_ he thought preparing to face a grisly fate.

"Kasumi, Kasumi can you hear me?" Nabiki asked her traumatized sister. "Come on Kasumi it's me it's..." she sighed. It's Little Biki." this actually did get a small reaction out of her; so Nabiki kept going. "You remember you called me that until I was thirteen. Man I can't tell you how I tired was of being Little Biki. I kept telling you not to call me that. Well now if you just say something you can call me Little Biki okay?" Kasumi blinked and looked up at her sister. Recognition started showing in her eyes. She slowly raised her hands to Nabiki's face. Her head turned as she started looking around her room. It had been cleaned as always but her lamp and her clock was missing. There were tears forming in her eyes she found herself wanting to hug Nabiki to be held and cared for a while. But she had been taking care of her sisters for a long time she wasn't sure how she was going to feel going to her younger sisters for comfort. Suddenly Nabiki hugged her tight. "Damn it Kasumi let it out you were just, just hurt by Ryoga." Nabiki was angry for the first time in a long while she was letting her emotions over ride her reason. She then suddenly felt Kasumi arms encircling her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Kasumi broke down and started crying completely expecting Nabiki to back away instead she hugged her even tighter.

"That's right just let it out Little Biki's here just let it out." Nabiki spoke as softly she could. While hugging her sister Nabiki struggled to hold in her tears so she could be strong for her sister.

Meanwhile everybody was on his or her way to the Tendo Dojo. Ranma and Akane were returning to take care of Kasumi and continue their manhunt for Ryoga. P-Chan was with Akane determined to make things right with Kasumi no matter the cost. Mousse with a need to know what his true feelings were with him, Akuma determined to prove that he was a demon by destroying Shampoo, And Shampoo who was determined to protect Ranma from the demon.

Shampoo arrived first letting herself in she noticed that the very dumb Tendo sister didn't answer the door as usual. She quickly ran to the dojo hoping to stop Akuma before he hurt Ranma. When she arrived she was about ready to collapse. Sniffing herself she also realized she needed a shower.

"Kasumi, Nabiki I'm home." Akane said arriving shortly after Shampoo. She noticed that P-Chan seemed very nervous and he was struggling in her arms. As soon as she put him down he ran for the stairs leading to the sisters' bedrooms. But missed them and ended up in the bathroom instead. _I didn't know P-Chan was toilet trained._ Still feeling tense from all the hunting for Ryoga she headed towards the dojo to break several hundred bricks.

"Hey Akane." she heard Ranma's voice as he entered the house. She turned to see a drained look on Ranma's face. "Going to the Dojo?" Akane just nodded her head.

"I need to work off some of this stress," she said rolling her shoulders. A pair of strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders and started massaging them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ranma asked. In response Akane took his hands off her shoulders and led him to the dojo.

When they arrived at the training hall Ranma released her grip on his hand and turned to face her.

"So what do you want to do oooomph" He was surprised to find himself tackled by Akane who was now proceeding to kiss him before he could stop her. _Oh man this thing with Ryoga finally broke her I better stop thi... Oh but this feels so nice."_ Ranma's thoughts began to slip away as instinct took over. He wrapped his arms around Akane and both of them were soon in a serious lip lock.

A cold soaked cat came out of the shower to investigate the sounds of combat coming from the training hall. She arrived just in time to witness the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts make out attack. But from her vantage point, Shampoo couldn't tell who was attacking whom. She meowed out loud in contempt hoping Ranma's phobia would stop their Indiscriminate Lip and Tongue Grappling. But to her surprise Ranma and Akane didn't seem to notice the feline voyeur.

**"Well this was bound to happen sooner or later."** The scratchy voice said interrupting Ranma's obsession with Akane's molars. Both Ranma and Akane jumped up in surprise.

"Ah, ah, ah" they both said simultaneously. Both of their faces were as red as Akuma's hair. Finally Ranma composed himself enough to face Akuma.

"What in Hades do you want?" Ranma still curse affected tongue spoke.

**"I'm here to challenge you to combat for suitor ship of Shampoo."**

"What!" Both Ranma and Akane blurted out.

**"I have defeated the stick monkey but Shampoo still rejects me if I defeat you she will have no choice but to accept me." **Ranma clenched his fist looking at the demon and the duck in coke bottle glasses beside him.

"You can't force love!" he yelled at both eyeing Akuma and the duck. I am sick and tired of these stupid so-called courtship battles. You want Shampoo take her I never wanted her. In fact if you can find someone for Kodachi I would be very thankful."

Both Mousse and Shampoo listened very carefully to Ranma's words.

"I wish everyone would get it through their thick heads I love Akane." Everyone but Akuma's eyes shot wide open when he uttered those words. Including Ranma _oh man did I really say that in front of her. _He glanced over to see the shocked expression on Akanes face. _Oh geez now what do I do? Okay Ranma one thing at a time._

**"So you are saying that you forfeit Shampoo to me, that you won't fight me for her?" **Akuma asked noticing the cat hiding in the corner.

"Yes." Ranma answered very calmly. "I'm tired of being drugged, hypnotized and blackmailed into feeling something that isn't true." He unclenched his fists and turned his back to Akuma "I forfeit Shampoo to you." he then walked out of the training hall followed shortly by Akane.

Mousse went over Ranma's words over and over again. _Shampoo will never truly love me but Kodachi might._ He looked at the cat crying in the corner. He knew all he had to do was console her. _But then what live a life in Ranma's shadow_ the duck thought. At this time he saw the cat looking at him. It was a completely heart breaking look. It was asking for solace, comfort, and love.

"Meow?" the small sound was pleading and needy. Tears formed in Mousses eyes. This was the moment he was dreaming about his entire life. Now he realized that's all it was just a dream.

"Quack" he said apologetically and waddled away. Shampoo then saw Akuma kneel.

**"Come on Shampoo it's time to accept the reality that the person who used to love you has moved on. And the one you loved never loved you at all."** She hesitated for a moment then let Akuma scoop her up. At that moment she realized she didn't know where they were going and she didn't really care either.

Meanwhile P-Chan had found Kasumi's room and patiently waited for Nabiki to leave.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Kasumi?" he heard Nabiki's voice ask Kasumi.

"Yes I'll be fine thank you Nabiki." Kasumi said sounding almost back to normal.

_Okay I have the clothes I borrowed from Ranma's room. So when I change back I won't scare Kasumi when I change back. _Quietly the little black pig pushed Kasumi's room ajar and quietly crept in. The door squeaked.

"Who's there?" Kasumi asked losing her grip on the hot teakettle. She turned around to see a wet naked Ryoga pushing the door closed.

"Nooooo get away from me!" Kasumi said panicking at the image before her.

"Kasumi please let me explain." Ryoga pleaded. But Kasumi backed away very slowly reaching for something to throw at him. All she could find was her pillow. Ryoga quickly took the pillow from accidentally pushing her on the bed. "Okay Kasumi listen..."

"Get away from my sister" Akane said just before she threw Ryoga to the floor. She kicked him in the chin so hard that his teeth flew out and she hit him with another hard kick to his face before they could land on the floor.

"Akane wait" Ryoga whispered coughing up blood. Her response was a left-handed punch followed by a right.

"Akane stop your going to kill him" Nabiki's voice pleaded as she try to pull her off Ryoga. Finally Nabiki was able to drag Akane off him.

"Thanks Nab..." But before he could finish the sentence the heel of Nabiki's shoe was planted in P-nus. Ryoga collapsed in pain.

"Kasumi call the police."

"No!" Akane shouted out.

"Akane you can't kill him. Don't throw your life away for this freak." As Nabiki was being the voice of reason she was also driving her knee into Ryoga's skull.

"I know Nabiki." Akane said clenching her knuckles "Kasumi; call Ukyo tell her we have Ryoga." But Kasumi just lay there crying. Then Ranma entered the room.

"Ryoga!" he screamed and grabbed and threw him out of Kasumi's room and over the railing of the stairs. He then jumped down and continued to pummel him.

"Ranma stop." a very calm Nabiki said. "Take him to the pantry and hold him there until Ukyo arrives.

Five minutes later Ryoga found himself tied up in every piece of rope they could find. A gag on his mouth kept him from speaking. _Oh man how am I going to convince them that this is all a big mistake?_ He shivered from the cold. The only thing he was wearing was a cloth covering up his wounded parasol. He then heard the door open and the sound of a female voice humming. _Oh great Ukyo's here._

"I'm sorry Ukyo's going to be a couple minutes late. It's really the strangest thing all the phones are disconnected. Well Ryoga that gives us a couple of minutes. Let's talk," the strangely sweeter than usual Kasumi said.

Ukyo was busy making her okynomyaki's. It was the only thing keeping her from thinking to deeply about the conversation she had with Ranma. She removed them from the grill rather quickly with the accomplished skill brought on by years of practice. Her customers were always pleased with her service. The restaurant had enough customers to keep her mind occupied. The bell rang and a young couple walked in they seemed happy enough. Just like her and Ranma could be. But Ranma had to ask her not to tell Akane if they found Ryoga, Had to protect Akane at all costs, and then had to ask her if she was okay. Ryoga seemed so earnest and gentle when she was drunk. But that was it she was drunk she didn't even remember him carrying her to her bed, "He hurt all of us." _What did Ranma honey mean by that?_ _Did Ryoga go after Akane? But if he was really affected like the stranger said he was than how come he didn't stay loyal to Ranma?_ Ukyo was now scared and confused. Akane wanted first crack at Ukyo so he obviously did something to the Tendo's. But the stranger said he heard sounds coming from the tool shed. The phone rang interrupting her puzzling.

"Hello Ukyo's" she said to the receiver.

"Ukyo its Nabiki we've got Ryoga we would have called sooner but the phones were all disconnected, almost as if he was planning this." Nabiki spoke more like she was talking to herself then to Ukyo.

"Planned what Nabiki did Ryoga do something to Ranma?"

"No not to Ranma. Look Ukyo I've got to go."

She hung up the phone and sat down in shock "Ryoga disconnected the phones at the Tendo's house like he was planning something? And Akane wants to be the first to kick his ass." Her eyes shot wide open as she realized what had happened. "Oh my god the Sakuratu has turned Ryoga into a horny sex fiend." she yelled out loud before picking up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for a response but all she got was an answering machine.

"You have reached the glorious Kuno residence I am busy meditating right now but if you leave a message I will get back to you when I can."

"Kuno you jackass it's Ukyo, Nabiki called they have Ryoga."

Ranma was fuming he wanted to kill Ryoga instead he had to settle for breaking a few hundred bricks while waiting for Ukyo to get her pound of flesh. Akane entered the dojo she was shaking as she watched Ranma smash the bricks.

"Ranma what are we going to do with Ryoga?" she asked quietly almost fearfully. Ranma stopped and turned to face her. He planned on telling her exactly what they were going to do with Ryoga. That's when the realization struck him. The question she was really asking could they do it? Could they really kill Ryoga. He unclenched his fists and let the tension leave his shoulders.

"I don't know Akane I really don't. All I know is that he went after Ukyo when she was drunk and went after Kasumi when she was sleeping." _And I have no idea what he would try to do you when you think he's P-Chan_.

"I know but don't you think there's something strange about all this. He's never done anything like this before."

"True; but how much do we really now about Ryoga?" Ranma interjected as he started pacing. "He came here to get revenge on me; he is terrible with directions so he ends up all over this country. So who knows really what he's done or what's been done to him." He looked out the open door facing the yard. "We never asked how he could always afford to be the Eternal Lost Boy. How does he afford food? Or all the souvenirs he sends you? What kind of job would keep him?" For the first time Ranma actually started thinking about Ryoga as more then just a nuisance. He actually started thinking that there was a chance that Ryoga was dangerous. How far was he willing to go to get what he desired? Ranma didn't even want to think about it. Which brought him back to the original question what are they going to do with him?

"We can't just turn him into the police it would destroy Kasumi's reputation. But we can't let him get away with it either. Damn it" she cursed striking wall with her uncontrolled brute strength. "Every time we get challenged for one stupid reason or another they always say to the death but we never take it seriously. It's become some stupid comic cliché and now here we are actually considering it." She looked at Ranma her eyes fighting to hold back tears.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for us to do this right now Akane you're vulnerable and not thinking straight." Ranma said not moving towards or away from her. Akane took a step towards Ranma. She looked at him he was nervous and confused. She knew he was right that playing tongue samurai might not be a good idea. But she also knew that despite everything that's happened in the past couple of years or anything that was going to happen in later years he would always be there for her.

"Ranma when you were yelling at Akuma did you mean what you said?"

He stopped cold this was the moment he was dreading. Looking into her eyes he wanted to runaway, or do or say something that would cause her to hit him.

"Akane I have something to confess. To get Akuma to cure you of the anti-sakasomething root I had to make a deal with him."

She stepped back and looked at him with concern. Her breathing was getting a little heavier. "What kind of deal?" she asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"I had to take you out on a nice date. Which I didn't mind doing I really enjoyed myself." he interjected quickly. "But to be able to afford it I had to let Akuma cast a spell on me. You've noticed how my cursing as been taking a censored turn lately," She nodded her head and let him continue "Well I don't remember what it's called but basically it keeps me from saying anything to offensive. That way I wouldn't have made a fool of myself on our date."

"You can't curse at all?" Akane ask skeptically

"Do you really think I wanted to use the word fool" he replied dryly. He sighed "Anyway the reason I'm telling you this is because I know myself and you would have found out sooner or later. And then you would start wondering if everything I said to you was because of the spell. "Akane I do love you, I don't know when it happened or how, nor do I care but I did fall in love with you. And I don't want this relationship to stretch out for years with nothing changing between us, Fighting new rivals and new fiancés just to continue a love story gone dry."

"Is all what you're telling me really true?" she asked her face going from concerned to contemplative.

"Yes it is. I don't think I could have said it like this without the spells help though." he said with a sigh.

She walked up to him slowly and looked into his eyes until they were both transfixed on each other.

"Ranma if everything you said is true and you really do love me, then kiss me gently just once."

"Right now," Ranma asked in surprise.

"No when Ukyo gets here I prefer an audience. Yes now dummy."

Ranma gulped and bent down to kiss Akane's waiting lips. _Oh man this was a lot easier when I didn't know it was going to happen, _he thought wishing Akane just would tackle him again. _Oh well here goes,_ he bent down about to press his lips onto hers when suddenly a loud scream came from the cellar.

"That was Kasumi!" Ranma said and he left Akane standing there for a half a second. Akane opened her eyes to see Ranma fleeing towards the screaming. She quickly shook her head and chased after him. Ranma flung the door to the pantry wide open. Splash he was struck with cold water. _What the hell? _The now female Ranma thought. Akane saw Ranma laying on the floor in female form in front of him a large geyser of cold water.

"Kasumi what's going on?" Akane shouted. She finally saw the source of the Ranma's watery assault. One of the water pipes in the cellar was broken.

"I don't know what happened I came down to check on Ryoga. And I saw him smash the pipe and now he's gone.

"What!" Akane aspirated she quickly searched the flooding pantry only to find that Ryoga had somehow slipped through his bonds. Some of them were broken but the chains were untouched. The water stopped suddenly as Ranma got up. _Great just great he broke the pipe to become P-Chan and slip through the bonds. Well he's not using the pig to cover his perverted ass anymore._

"Is everybody all right?" Nabiki asked coming into the pantry. "I turned off the main water valve as soon as I saw the pipe. Geez it's going to cost a lot of money to get this damage repaired. Ranma coughed a bit and tried her best to wring the cold water from her clothes.

"All right everybody this is what we're going to do. First were going to get everybody assembled on this manhunt including Kuno. Then were going to hunt him down and see that he can never hurt anybody again."

"I still don't know how Ryoga escaped?" Akane said angry at the fact that she didn't take more precautions.

"I believe I do." Ranma said glaring at the escape site. "And I'll fill everybody in at the meeting.

It was almost eight-o clock when all the people involved in the manhunt arrived. Kuno and Ukyo were strangely quiet around Ranma and Akane. Ukyo looked at the other two Tendo sisters. _Did Ryoga go after all the woman here?_ She shook her head not wanting to imagine the horror that they all had to go through. Kuno on the other hand was eyeing Ranma curiously_. Is Saotome really the kind of man who prefers both men and women?_ He was almost tempted to ask but one look at Akane and he thought better of it. Nabiki walked in with a clipboard.

"Alright everybody's here, good now if you all will assemble in the kitchen we can get this meeting under way.

"Forget the meeting, Nabiki Tendo, just tell me were that scoundrel Ryoga Habiki is and I, er I mean Akane Tendo will do the rest."

"He escaped." Akane said quietly through gritted teeth. "I don't know how but the son of a bitch escaped.

"I know how," a male Ranma said and if we start the meeting in the kitchen I'll explain everything."

Meanwhile P-Chan ended up lost again and in a very bad part of the neighborhood. Halfway down in alley he was surprised by the sound of falling garbage cans. Quickly he turned and saw a duck with coke bottle glasses stumbling around. In his wing was a bottle of Sake.

"Squee?" he vocalized surprised to see the duck as drunk as a skunk.

"Quack quack" Mousse said not caring if he was understood. He motioned the bottle towards P-Chan.

"Squee, squee, squee." the pig said flatly refusing the bottle.

"Quack" the duck shrugged and took another shot.

"Will you take a look at tis" a drunken bald man had appeared at the end of the alley. "You two look absolutely delicis." He approached the drunken duck and the little pig on the lam his jaw watering at the prospects of a very good meal.

Everybody seated themselves at the kitchen table. Ukyo and Kuno sat at one side Nabiki and Akane sat at the other end. At the head of the table was Ranma.

"Alright then were all here for one reason to hunt down Ryoga." Ranma said trying to keep his emotions in check. "But if were going to do this right then there is something I need to tell you." He looked at Akane and let out a few deep breaths. _This is it, I'm sorry Akane_. "Ryoga has had a secret that he's been keeping from all of you. And I foolishly kept it with him because I thought despite our mutual dislike of each other I felt he could be trusted."

"What it is it Ranma?" Akane asked both curious and impatient. _Ranma was keeping a secret from me about Ryoga, all this time why?_

"Akane's right; quit stalling and tell us what we need to know." Ranma let out one last deep breath.

"Okay Ryoga's also P..." he stopped unable to continue his revelation. Everyone looked at him impatiently and Nabiki even started tapping her fingers on the table.

"Out with Ranma Saotome" Kuno said reaching for his sword.

"Ryoga is also P..." _what the hell is going on; why can't I tell them that Ryoga's also P-Chan?_ Then it dawned on him _shit the curse I can't say anything hurtful or something. Telling Ryoga's secret would hurt him._

"Damn it Ranma he also perverted we all know that," Akane said angrily.

_And Akane, How would she feel knowing that Ryoga's seen her naked enough times. She might even wonder if Royga ever... _

"Darn it I can't I'm sorry I want to get Ryoga as badly as all of you maybe worse but I can't tell you Ryoga's secret. I gave my word." he looked down in frustration clenching his fists. A strong clamped down on his shoulder.

"I don't like you that much Ranma Saotome but I can respect a man who can keep his word of honor."

Ranma looked up "Kuno" he started.

"Before you to start making out again may I remind we are hunting Ryoga" Ukyo said pounding the kitchen table. Ranma's face went red as memories of him enjoying kissing Kuno came flooding back.

"Ukyo's right Ranma you want to keep your honor fine I can understand that. But it doesn't change the fact that Ryoga must pay."

An hour later they were still at the table. An air of hopelessness was filling the room.

"Damn it this isn't working. The reason we can't find Ryoga is because the damn idiot gets lost to easily. We can't make out a pattern to his movements because there isn't one. She strained her shoulders until she felt her fiancé start massaging her.

"I know it seems helpless but there has got to be a way to find him." Ranma said so focused on Ryoga that he didn't notice the stares he was getting from Nabiki and Ukyo were giving him as he massaged his future bride to be.

"Yeah but you think a guy who dresses like he does and carries a red parasol would attract some attention especially with a cash reward on his head." Nabiki said stretching. She yawned it had been a long day and she was about ready for bed.

"It's been a long night why don't we get some rest and pick up were we left off after school. Ranma said surprisingly charismatic

"Sounds good to me I'm bushed." Nabiki said.

"Alright fine we will meet tomorrow at..." his words cut short by a metal tray hitting him in the head.

"Oh dear did I do that?" Kasumi asked holding the snack tray. I'm sorry I just thought everyone would like some cake and tea.

"A cup of tea would be wonderful Kasumi Tendo." Kuno said still sitting in his meditative pose. Suddenly he jumped up as Kasumi started pouring the hot tea in his lap.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry." Kasumi said not stopping.

"That's quite all right Kasumi Tendo. We're all fatigued." he said keeping his distance from the tea kettle. He quickly then left the kitchen followed by Ukyo and Ranma.

"Kasumi are you sure you're alright? You don't have to serve us." Akane asked her older sister.

"I'm fine Akane really it was just a silly accident." Kasumi replied in her usual pleasant tone Akane nodded her head and followed Nabiki upstairs. Kasumi waited until they were all gone then began cleaning the kitchen humming a little tune.

"Can you believe that frunken dunk wanted to eat us" asked Ryoga looking slightly intoxicated.

"Yeah and the fact that his boup was mostly surbon didn't help him notice we was human." An even more intoxicated Mousse replied. They both found themselves in a park sharing a stolen bottle of some kind of liquor.

"Sho whys you drunk in the first place Moussey," Ryoga asked finally unable to stand anymore.

"I ws rejected by my beloved Sodachi after that bish Kampoo exposeed my secret. He started to drunkenly tell the story of what happened at the restaurant. Ryoga listened carefully as he could.

"Ouch that's harsh man do you shink thers'e any chance u two will make it work."

'I goin give a try." Mousse responded so what abou you what's got you so down that you end up in a park with a dunk druck?"

"I'm a pig on the lam," he giggled as he said this. "There's a fucken bouty on my head."

"O really," Mousse asked half-conscious "why?" It was Ryoga's turn to be the blitzed storyteller. Ryoga recanted everything that happened to him to his booze mate.

"Oh man did you really feel up Kashumi thinking she was a horny Akanee?

"Yeah,"

"So whats she like Kasumi I mean?"

"Kind of firm but sensitvie at the same, Hey wait a minut you perverted fowl."

Mousse could barely stand to worry about Ryoga's drunken attempt to attack him. "Ah hell I admis that shes was a goods feel. But nows I have ti marry her."

"Yu are goin marry Kashime?"

"Honer demands it." Mousse struggled to stand up. Finally after a couple of minutes he was able to stand.

"Lets me tell you something abouts a womans honor. They can fuk you up litterly and figuritively. The cunts can sleep with any man and tell him to be silent. But what's about a man's hinor. Does a womna askes us how we feel being a tie me up Ken doll. Does she ask can I rub my nakeds body aginast you. ANd worshe of all do you mind if I say anothers man name in my slep.

"Tell me about it." Ryoga said "I spend nights with Akane and she ends up mutteron his mane nit my his." Ryoga said in a quiet drunken rage.

"Yeah its always his mane, over and over and over again.

"Ranma" they both said simultaneously.

"I really am shick of chasing after Aknae whiel she wet dreaming about Ranma.

"And keping guys like us from love by seducin all the woman ihn this strinking city.

"You knows what we should gets the hekk out of here. Goes on a roads trip wheres there is no Ranma. I'll drive." Ryoga said finally falling down.

"Like heall you will I'll drive you navifagate. Mousse said falling down next to him.

"Oh man your letting me navigate your realy fucked ip. They both started laughing like a couple of drunken idiots, when they noticed a small crowd of people looking at them in shock.

"What's your problim yu never see a drunk duck and pig before?' Ryoga blurted out to the crowd. He started crawling towards them "Squee Squee" his human throat began making mock piggy noises.

"Quack quack" Mousse yelled as he did a drunken duck perch.

"Hey isn't that the guy who's on the wanted posters?" one of them asked pointing at Ryoga.

"Yeah let's hurry and find a pay phone" another said pulling at his friend arm.

"Karrie stop staring at him please." the fourth said to a blue-eyed blonde in a schoolgirl's uniform. "This isn't a cheesy hentai. They could both be dangerous." Finally she was able to drag her friend away from the naked drunks. A pay phone was quickly located.

"Damn only an answering machine." he said as he left information regarding the ambiguously drunken duo.

Nabiki was getting ready for bed when she noticed the baseball cap with the letter A on it. She took it in her hands and smiled a little. _A demon can come in handy hunting down a perverted idiot_. Sitting down on her bed she couldn't help remember that last words she said to him _he said he was not Ryoga that he was worse. So why do I have a hard time believing that._ The cap twirled on her finger as she remembered Akuma's instructions to her. _I don't need to see him right now._ Then to her surprise she put the cap on her head and went to bed. _Still I wonder where he is right now._ Sleep overtook her and soon she was unconscious. She didn't recognize the hotel room all she knew that by the sounds in the bedroom someone was going at it. She found that concentrating on the door she could peek inside. _What the hell it could be profitable._ Quietly and without any real form to make any noise with she peeked into the room. A woman's voice was trying to hold back moans and screams. The voice was familiar to Nabiki she crept in closer to get a better look. The woman turned her head from under the average looking figure on top of here. _Holy shit, Shampoo,_ Nabiki blurted out loud luckily she had no form to allow her a voice. _Looks like Mousse finally got lucky. _But looking closer out of perverse curiosity she noticed his hair was too short to be Mousse. _So who is finally getting a rinse if it's not Mousse?_ On closer look the figure looked more like Ranma. _He won't fight for her but he'll fuck her. _Then she caught site of two bumps sticking out of his head. _Shampoo plays rougher then I thought._ Her eyes' suddenly shot wide open when she realized those weren't bumps but a pair of protruding horns sticking out of is head.

_Akuma!_ Nabiki blurted out in complete surprise. The figure turned his head to as if he could see her then went back to getting his third horn shampooed. Nabiki woke up with a start.

"Just a dream." she muttered rubbing her head and found she was still wearing the baseball cap Akuma gave her. She took it off and tossed it on the dresser. Then she went back to sleep.

"Are you sure about this Mistress Kodachi?" Sasukae asked the Kuno daughter.

"Just get it Sasukae." Kodachi ordered with a venomous tongue. Sasukae sighed as he went into the Kuno's family vault. He cringed as he reached for a pitch black box.

"Please Mistress I beg of you this can only bring you the same sorrow it brought your family when your, when she dawned it."

Kodachi took the box without a word and proceeded to her room. She completely ignored the whimpering manservant_. Oh I wish master Kuno were here to stop this_. He thought as he closed up the family vault.

In her room Kodachi took a closer look at the contents in the box. It was the only thing she didn't use as the Black Rose. Now she had no choice the one saving grace she had from being a true dark rose is she kept her heart open to love. But to save the man she was beginning to truly love she would have to dawn the garb and mantle of the Dark Rose. "There is no real choice that foolish Chinese witch won't stop until one of us is destroyed then fine." Saying this she reached into the box and pulled out the cursed Kuno weapons that her parents locked away so many years ago.

"Ugn" Shampoo grunted as she woke from her bed. _Wait a minute this no Shampoo's bed._ She also noticed a slight chill she looked under the covers to find she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothes on her body. _What going on Shampoo remember stupid demon carrying Shampoo away._ Her mind drifted back to what happened afterwards. Akuma had somehow checked them in to a hotel room. She remembered protesting against a shower. The demon however just gently put her in the tub and turned on the hot water. He carefully washed her. His caress was gentle and careful. She remembered blushing and feeling guilty about the pleasure she was feeling. _Wait why Shampoo feel guilty Ranma not want Shampoo, Mu Shu not want Shampoo, Akuma not only want Shampoo but is making Shampoo feel wanted._ Turning around she looked at the demon's black eyes and before either of them could stop she kissed him. The demon was surprised for a full five seconds and then he kissed her back. "Does Akuma want Shampoo? Need Shampoo?" she asked pleadingly.

**"Yes" **he answered gently rinsing her vessel. **"I find you incredibly desirable,"** he said in a deep yet gentle demon like voice.

And so she let him take her to his bed, she allowed him to make love to her and she allowed herself to enjoy it. To forget all her Amazon discipline and just be a woman with her new demon suitor. She was actually surprised to find that he was not at all like the demons she seen on those cheesy Hentai videos. He was gentle with her and only firm when she asked him to be. And when they finished Shampoo found it impossible to move for a while so she gave up and went to sleep.

"Akuma?" Shampoo spoke out searching for her demon lover.

**"I'm right here,"** he said in his usual sounding voice. She turned her head to see Akuma already dressed and writing something in his note pad.

"Akuma please help Shampoo to bathtub please? Still find it hard to move."

**"Sorry baby no can do I have to get going."** the demon said putting away his notebook.

"Going where you go?" Shampoo asked struggling to get up.

**"You know business,wards to sell;more Chinese bimbo's to seduce that kind of thing.**

"What, No you love Shampoo you said you desire Shampoo, you need Shampoo" she said in disbelief.

**"Yeah and I had Shampoo now its time to move on to a different brand. Maybe something with a little more experience."** the demon said nonchalantly as he went towards the door.

"But Shampoo not understand was Shampoo not good?" she said beginning to get some feel in her legs back.

**"You were alright for a beginner who knows maybe after you get a little practice I'll come see you again.** He was already half way out the door when Shampoo lunged out of the bed.

"No Akuma can't go, Akuma's Shampoo's new fiancé," she said desperately trying to cover up her body as much as she could.

**"Fiancé, I'm sorry honey but you weren't that good. Darkness you Amazon Bitches really need to get a clue."** And after those harsh words he left the naked amazon lying on the floor. Shampoo just stared at the floor unsure of what to do next. The only man who made her feel desirable and wanted no longer loved her, the man she loved never loved her, and the creature that made her a woman just used her then left her lying on the floor like a common street whore. Not being able to think of anything else Shampoo put her head down on the floor and cried.

"Hey sleeping blindly wake up" Mousse heard someone say. The voice was gruff and full of authority

"Wha" he said as he stirred slowly trying to get a bearing on his location. His head hurt

and his stomach was also not feeling so hot. He found himself wearing a brown t-shirt

and a pair of blue boxers with white stripes. He felt around for a pair of glasses but he couldn't find any.

"Where am I?"

"County lock up." the voice said. "Your accomplice left you to rot."

Mousse shook his head slowly "Accomplice?"

"Yeah you sick fuck the Wondering Molester. You know I've locked up some sick sons of bitches in my time, but you guys take the cake." Mousse rolled off the cot and tried to make his way to the bars.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he reached the bars only to find himself bluntly pushed away.

"Yeah that's right I forgot you and your buddy were found drunk and naked with no sign on any clothes. "What happened boy? Did she run? From the looks of it she escaped."

"Wait you think that I was? Oh god no listen there's been a huge mistake!" Mousse said trying to get up.

"Yeah, well unfortunately your raspy sounding lawyer convinced the brass that to." as the guard said this Mousse heard the door unlock.

"My lawyer," Mousse asked out loud.

**"Yeah you know your lawyer."** Akuma said surprising the guard. He turned to face him **"Now I hope I'm not witnessing an unnecessary use of force."**

"Get him out of here." the guard said through gritted teeth.

Nabiki stretched as she woke up.

**"Good Morning Nabiki"** her business only partner greeted her.

"Oh good morning Akuma" Nabiki said. She was determined not to let him know he surprised her. So instead she rose like she expected him there_. Like an old friend or a lover, Ack I'm doing it again._ She looked to see him in a gray pinstripe suit with matching pants. "What's with the suit?"

**"Oh I just had to bail Mousse out of jail. The idiot went out drinking with Ryoga. He's just lucky I returned home in time after fucking Shampoo."**

"Ryoga? Does Mousse know where he is right now?"

**"No he kind of ditched Mousse in the park."** Hearing this Nabiki quickly ran to get the Nabiki Hunters. _**It didn't even bother her to hear I slept with Shampoo. **_He thought to himself. _**Oh for inferno sakes Akuma you sound like a high school virgin.**_ Sighing to himself he left the Tendo home.

TBC


End file.
